The present invention relates to a bridge which can be assembled from individual bridge sections.
Transportable and assemblable bridges are known which can provide a path for heavy vehicles, for example, tanks, across and over obstacles such as rivers and ravines. For example, German Unexamined Published Application 38 14 502 discloses a bridge which is assembled from prefabricated, stable bridge sections. However, the known bridge sections are quite heavy and difficult to handle. Thus, they must be transported and assembled using heavy equipment.